Where's My Wonderland?
by whovianfangirl
Summary: Jada West puts on a faded red coat she found in her closet, and later that day her world becomes black. When she wakes up, she finds herself in the house of Phantomhive! Torn between her life back home and the world of Black Butler, when the time comes to choose, how will this crazy girl handle it? Xx No pairings yet, T for...well, it's Kuroshitsuji, after all. ;) xX
1. Red Coats and Paperwork

Where's My Wonderland?

Chapter The First; Red Coats and Paperwork

It was a unseasonably cold November morning for Jada West, and her mother forced her to wear jackets on cold days. She was forced to pull out an old coat from the back of her mother's closet. It was a faded red coat, with black seams and some small tears. It would have looked good if it was taken care of, and of course the fact that it was three sizes too big on Jada's small frame didn't help at all, as far as looks.

But is was a warm coat, so her mother was satisfied.

"That's good, dearie. Now off with you! You're going to be late for school!"

"Yes, momma." Jada sighed and made her way out the door, backpack slung over her shoulder, and that annoying coat flapping about her ankles.

To say that Jada was a pretty girl would be inaccurate. Her face was rather plain, and her nose was a bit too small. She had cut her curly, wild hair so that is bounced just above her shoulders and moved with the wind. But she was blessed with rather nice sized breasts, and she was happy with the way she looked.

Besides, she'd always been told her beauty was her brains.

Jada was a smart, but fanciful girl. A dreamer, a girl who was bright and cheerful, always searching for her Prince Charming.

But at the young age of thirteen, she hadn't excepted to find him for awhile yet.

She walked one short block to the bus, which she would take to school every morning. The bus ride was unpleasant, since she did not have anyone to sit with.

Few people could be friends with such a bright ball of energy. Jada demanded to be heard and she was always speaking without really saying anything.

Then Jada had met her friend Maria, and together they started exploring the wonderful world of anime. They soon discovered Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler, and were hooked.

Jada obsessed over the show, completely in love with both Ciel and Alois. Maria fancied Sebastian and Claude, so it worked out rather nicely. Jada was an artist, and was always drawing or doodling her Kittens. Maria couldn't draw, but she wrote many, many fanfictions that were slowly gaining popularity.

When Jada arrived at school, Maria was usually waiting for her at the front door.

Today she wasn't there.

Jada, though, was not one to worry, so she shrugged and decided to text her friend at lunch. Pushing through the crowds of grumpy teenagers, Jada made her way towards her homeroom.

"Oh my God!"

Screams rerouted in the hallways, and students scrambled out of the way.

"Girl! Watch out! HEY! MOVE!"

Jada turned around with a flash of red, and was knocked violently onto the lockers. She didn't even have time to scream, and just like that, everything was black.

* * *

><p>Ciel did not know why he had to go into the gardens after breakfast. He would probably never know, but something was just pulling him towards the flowerbeds and cobblestone paths.<p>

Sebastian was as busy with the morning chores, and Ciel was alone when he stumbled, literally, upon a girl by the rose bushes. She was naked, by Victorian standards, with a tight, short sleeved tee shirt that said 'I Don't Care' across her rather ample bosom, and tan shorts that ended mid-thigh.

At first, Ciel blushed, and as any respectable man should, took off his coat and covered her. He couldn't see the girl's face, it was covered by tangled curls, leaves, and fallen rose petals.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, after trying, (and failing) to pick the girl up on his own.

"What is it, boccha-" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence, and for the first time Ciel saw him genuinely shocked.

"Oh." Without wasting any time, he plucked the girl from the rose bushes, trying to not scratch her on the sharp thorns.

"What would you have me do with her?" Sebastian asked once she was out of the bush.

Ciel nodded towards the house. "This is a rather unpleasant surprise. Prepare the guest room, and put her to bed. Inform me when she wakes."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian hurried off to collect the sheets from the washing line.

Ciel followed closely behind, his curiosity overcoming his annoyance.

'I wonder who she is.'

He got his first glimpse of her face after his butler had set her down on a sofa. The coat he had covered her with was falling off, and Ciel observed the scratches all over her face, arms, and shoulders.

She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly, either, he decided. But she was a disturbance in his schedule. Thanks to her, he might not have to take his dancing lessons.

After Sebastian put her up in the guest bed, he asked Ciel if he would return to his daily schedule. He compiled, but his butler could tell he was distracted, especially during violin lessons. His playing was more rough than it usually was.

* * *

><p>Jada woke to a screeching sound. Her sleepy mind just wanted to make it stop.<p>

She hopped out of the bed and stumbled down the hallway, not really aware of her surroundings, just that awful noise. She burst into the offending room, yelling,

"Stop that! I could hear that all the way from my...room..." Jada blinked twice, the once more.

Then she screamed.

"Oh my gods! I've been kidnapped by cosplayers!" Jada was still in her tee shirt and shorts, so Ciel and Sebastian where politely adverting their eyes.

"What the hell is a cosplayer?" Ciel asked angrily. This girl slams his door open during a very important lesson and asks strange questions practically naked. Who was she?

"Excuse me miss, what is your name?" Sebastian gently asked, throwing in a charming smile for good measure.

The girl was unfazed. "Jada...Jada West."

"A lovely name, yet very strange. I can tell by your accent that you are from America?" He stepped closer, throwing his tailcoat over her shoulders.

"Yes. And I can tell by yours that you are not."

Sebastian wanted to laugh, oh, the irony in that statement. Jada studied him for a moment, then looked down at his tailcoat. The tails were dragging on the ground, he was much taller than her. And that's when she noticed it.

"Hey," Jada fought back a smile, "This looks like Sebastian's tailcoat."

She looked up to see to surprised faces, then everything suddenly clicked.

"Sebastian Michealis? Ciel Earl Phantomhive?" She breathed, not really beliving her own eyes.

"How did you know that?!" Ciel was getting more frustrated and intrigued by the second. How did this girl, this seemingly common American girl, know who he was?

"Holy shit." A string of profanity rose from her mouth as she inched away from them. Ciel gasped, a lady should not be saying words like that, then again, she was no lady.

"This totally isn't real. No no no. Well, if it's a dream, it's a good one, eh? Might as well enjoy it." Jada shrugged, then turned back to Ciel and his butler.

"I'm terribly sorry, let me do this again. I'm Jada West, thank you for taking care of me." She curtised, "And please tell me where you found me? I know I didn't just materialize in your bed."

"In the garden, my lady. The red rose bushes." Sebastian replied.

"Well that explains all the marks." Jada sighed as she examined her arms, then lifted the tailcoat to look at her legs.

Ciel quickly turned around, his face red.

"Miss Jada, I've called our maid, Meyrin. She will assist you for today. There are some dresses in the guest room, they look just about your size. We can't have you running about naked, can we?" Sebastian said with his all knowing smile.

Jada nodded, because if she started talking she might not stop. You see, Jada hated Sebastian with a passion. Sure, he was cute and all, but he was a demon. That itself wasn't too good, but he was a demon who was going to eat Ciel's soul. That made her hate him to the point where if she could kill him, she would.

"I don't like you." She told him, then stomped off to find Meyrin.

Ciel blinked at her abrupt manner.

"Sebastian," He grinned cheekily, "It seems you have lost your touch when it comes to women."

"I do not know what I did to offend her." Sebastian was puzzled. Usually human females adored him, or at least liked him. He had chose this form for a reason, and seduction could be very useful to his master if the need arose.

"I does not matter." Ciel waved him off with a smirk, but then called to him, "I want something sweet!"

Sebastian turned around, "But bocchan, we have a dinner guest this evening, it would be rude to not dine with him."

"I do not care."

Sebastian simply bowed, and his unwavering smirk grew a bit larger. "Very well, I will prepare a snack for you. I will bring it up to your study, I placed some important paperwork there this morning. It needs to be completed by next week."

Ciel sighed. The never ending duty of paperwork. "Next week? Can't it wait? A girl just appeared on my lawn."

Sebastian said nothing, but his lack of response told his master everything.

"Fine." He stomped off towards the towering shadow of the manor. "But you better bring me a cake!" He threw over his shoulder, along with, "That's an order!"

Sebastian chuckled, mildly amused. His bocchan acted so grown up, sometimes it was hard to tell he was not an adult in disguise. Then there were other times, like these, where is was hard not to see it.

The demon just hoped this Jada West didn't distract his master too much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know I'm behind on so many stories but I really needed to write this! :3 Some thing may be confusing, and you may be thinking something like, ' Why the heck did the authoress put this in here? What does this have to do with anything?!' **

**Don't worry, all of the seemingly random stuff actually has a point. Please just be patient. It will all make sense in later chapters. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Where's My Wonderland! :D I worked really hard, and this is jus a preview of what's to come!**

**Reviews are gold and they make me really happy! Please leave one on your way out. **

**With love,**

**~whovianfangirl**

**10/27/14**


	2. Plain Cake and Clumsy Maids

Where's My Wonderland?

Chapter The Second: Plain Cake and Clumsy Maids

To say that Meyrin was clumsy was the understatement of the millennia. She was a walking, talking, floppy rag doll the seemed to knock everything over. She could barely see with her glasses, and Jada was tired of the sounds of glass breaking.

The girl by herself was fine. Pleasant, even, but put her in a hallway full of glass antiques carrying a heavy backpack and a coat, and you have a recipe for disaster.

"Meyrin, please let me carry my stuff!" Jada begged for the fourth time, as the clumsy maid bumped into the wall.

"Oh, no, Miss! I can't have a guest carry their own bags, oh no, Sebastian would have my head, yes he would." Meyrin smiled at Jada, but then she tripped on the carpet and fell inside one of the open doors.

Jada's things were on the floor, so she picked them up.

"I-I'm so sorry Miss, I tripped!" Meyrin curstied, her head down in shame.

Jada laughed and waved her up. "Don't do that! It's fine. Tripping is alright."

Meyrin just nodded, then looked around the room.

"Oh! This is the guest room, oh yes it is!" The maid squealed in delight. The room was a light, cheerful blue. The bed was large, and looked comfortable. The bedsheets matched the walls, and there was a small chestnut wardrobe on the left wall. Jada smiled and she picked up a picture off the fireplace mantle.

It was Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, they were smiling and Rachel had a baby in her arms.

"Ciel..." She whispered. Meyrin was standing silently behind her.

"Miss? We should get you dressed, you will get cold in those, yes you will." The clumsy maid grinned and opened the wardrobe doors.

"Should I chose one for you?"

Jada nodded, "Yes. That'd be nice." She said absent-mindedly. She was still holding onto the picture, and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed.

Suddenly Jada heard a large crash.

"Meyrin!"

"Oh, no, I'm alright, don't you worry about me!" The maid stood up and brushed off her apron.

"Now, about this dress.. " Meyrin got a dangerous glint in her eyes, but Jada could not see it over her glasses. Jada turned her back to Meyrin, and picked up a dress.

"What about this o-"

Jada was cut off as Meyrin knocked her over.

"I'll make you look pretty, oh yes I will!"

"Oh my gods! No! Meyrin! STOP!"

* * *

><p>Ciel looked up at the ceiling from his desk and sighed. The constant crashes around the manor were welcome distractions from the boring paperwork. He put his pen down and shook his hand, it was starting to ache.<p>

"Sebastian! Where's my cake?" He whined, sitting back and laying his head on his desk.

There was a knock on the door, the the demon walked in carrying a small plate. "I apologize for taking so much time, but there was a problem."

"You took care of it, I gather?" Ciel did not look up, and he closed his eyes.

"Of course, bocchan. What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't take care of simple problems?"

Ciel snorted, sitting up and looking expectant.

Sebastian placed a small, plain looking cake in front of Ciel.

"What the bloody hell is this?!"

"A cake, sir."

"Sebastian..." Ciel growled. "I wanted something sweet, this does not look sweet at all."

"Please, taste it bocchan."

Sceptically, he cut off a small piece of the cake and lifted the fork up to his mouth. Ciel hesitated for a moment, then put it in his mouth. His eyes lit up and he quickly finished the cake.

"That was good." Ciel pushed the small plate away. "Why did it look so plain?"

"Forgive me, I was in quite a hurry."

Ciel waved him off. "I don't care. How is our guest?"

"Meyrin had trouble dressing her, she refused to wear a corset." Sebastian picked up the plate, and then noticed a crumb on Ciel's face. He leaned in and wiped it off with a gloved thumb.

"Sebastian?"

"You had a crumb on your face, bocchan."

Sebastian's eye twitched as he heard sound coming from down the hall. At first Ciel could not hear it but as they grew closer and closer the sounds got louder.

Ciel was staring at the door from behind his butler, and he could make out two voices screaming.

"No! NO! Take it off!"

"Sit still! I can't do anything with you running, no! Miss! Please slow down!"

Suddenly the door opened and Jada flew in, slamming it shut behind her and locking it.

She turned around, panting. Her dress was falling off her shoulders, and the corset strings were tangled all around her.

Ciel coughed to cover up his embarrassing squeak. Why did this girl keep appearing naked?

"I'm sorry." Strands of her hair were stuck to her wet forehead. "I didn't think anyone was in here..."

Jada sighed and pulled up the dress over her shoulders, then realized what room she was in.

"Oh my stars, this is your study!" She squealed, clapping her hands and rushing over to Ciel's desk. She ran her hands gently over the surface. Jada had always longed to know how this desk felt, and was pleased. It was smooth and glass like, soft and hard all at once.

"Stop caressing it like that!" Ciel snapped, stepping away from Sebastian. "And yes, this is my study. How did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jada grinned, and we sat down in his chair. She ran her hands up and down the armrests, and closed her eyes.

Ciel cleared his throat. How dare this girl barge into his private study without invitation and sit in his chair? Then he took a deep breath. Anger was not the best option.

"There is a question I've been wanting to ask all evening, Miss Jada." Ciel began, jumping up to sit on the edge of his desk.

"How did you end up in my garden?"

Jada knew it was coming. She knew what he was thinking, too. Jada West can't understand normal people, but she knew this boy inside and out. So she tired to come up with something he would believe.

"I'm not sure, really. I was in school one moment, then something hit me, I think. Then I woke up to your horrid playing. And I'm sure there was something else...something important that I can't remember..."

She knew a lie would not convince Ciel, but the truth would. He watched her face as she spoke, and it only confirmed that she was being truthful.

"It's alright, do not strain yourself, my lady." Sebastian piped up, "I'm sure it will come back to you in due time."

"Your voice burns my ears. Be quiet." Jada said that, but what she really was thinking was, 'Keep talking, you sexy beast.'

Ciel snorted and attempted to hold off his laughter as Sebastian sniffed and stepped back.

"Apologies, my lady." He growled, and his eyes flashed red as he bowed.

"Where do you live? You are obviously American, which part of it are you from?" Ciel abruptly asked, pushing a strand of navy blue hair out of his face.

"Uh, New Orleans. I lived there with my mother and my sister."

"Lived?"

Jada froze. She did not know what to say. How was she going to explain she was not from this century?

She couldn't. So she didn't.

"I don't know where they are right now...and I don't know how I got here. Just..." She sighed and shifted in Ciel's chair.

"How do you sit in this thing? It's uncomfortable and stiff!" She hopped up, frowning down at it.

"It was my father's chair." Ciel said quietly. He looked down, the patterns on the rug suddenly fascinating.

Jada smiled sadly, starting to lift her hand but grabbed it back. "Oh."

"Sebastian, I want you to get passage back to America for her, see that she gets home unharmed."

Ciel wasn't doing this out of kindness, Jada knew that much. He just wanted her out of the way.

"No! They're here! My father is here! I need to find him..."

That sounded like a lie, and it was. Jada didn't want to leave the Phantomhive manor, not when she had just gotten here.

Ciel sighed. "What's his name?"

"I don't know. I never knew him." That was true. Her father had gone missing just after she was born.

"Great..." Ciel got off his desk and walked over to the window. "Sebastian? I believe our dinner guest is here."

Sebastian nodded. "I will go to meet him. Please follow me." He turned on his heels and started walked briskly out the door.

Ciel turned to Jada "Stay in here, or not. Just don't interfere, I don't want you embarrassing me."

She nodded then he turned to follow his butler's coattails.

Dinner guest, eh? Jada's smile was one that would give a child nightmares.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! :3 I was surprised at the feedback this little story's gotten already. It made me happy. :D**

**And just so we're clear, I don't want this story to be like a lot of the others, where the girl ends up with Sebby and hates dresses and is so beautiful and everybody wants her and we could go on and on. So if that's what you were expecting, stop reading.**

**Jada West is thirteen years old, in cause you've forgotten. No century old demons for her. Not even if they're sexy.**

**They may be romance, but we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are like ice cold water just after a trek in the desert.**

**~ whovianfangirl**

**10/28/14**


	3. A Familiar Dinner

Where's My Wonderland?

Chapter The Third: A Familiar Dinner

***Warning: Manga spoilers!***

As the carriage pulled to a stop, Sebastian realized something. Those idiots called servants had messed everything up, and he had no choice but to use his magick to save the gardens, dishes, and dinner. He did it all in an instant and smiled smugly as he opened the main doors for his master and that Jada girl.

Ciel looked annoyed and Jada practically skipped along behind him, giggling.

Sebastian's smile lingered on his face as he opened the carriage doors.

The man stepped out, in a soft brown suit and a patterned tie. He had a fedora styled had and a scarf around his neck. His hair was greying, long and tied up with string on the back of his neck. Smile lines were obvious beneath his kind looking eyes. He smiled when he saw Ciel.

"It has been awhile since I came here."

Ciel nodded. "You came, Clause." He nearly sounded excited, but fringed boredom. Clause wrapped Ciel up in a bone crushing hug, and to his credit, the Earl did not flinch.

"*_Buona sera_! Ciel! How have you been? Oh, you haven't grown at all." He had a booming, cheerful laugh.

"Too bad." Ciel pouted.

"And who is this lovely lady?" The aged man turned to Jada.

"Oh, I'm Jada West." She smiled. Clause stood there like he was waiting for something, and after a second Jada started blushing. She held out her hand. Clause took her hand with an amused grin and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

"I am honored to have met you." There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Shall we go inside?" Ciel was getting impatient, and he gestured towards the open door, then started towards it himself.

Suddenly there were several voices.

"Welcome, Sir Clause!" Tanaka, Meirin, Finny, Bard and Sebastian were lined up and bowing with smiles. Sebastian stepped forward and greeted the guest,

"We've been awaiting you, Sir Clause." Finny took the man's coat and scurried away with Bard and Tanaka.

"Sebastian! It's been awhile!"

While the men conversed Jada slipped away quietly.

So she was in the manga universe. "Damn!" She thought, "Now I don't know who killed Ciel's parents." Sighing, she took note of her surroundings. This hallway was particularly dusty, surprisingly. Why hadn't Sebastian dusted recently?

Jada turned the corner of the hallway and opened a door. Her mouth made a small 'o' as she found herself outside. This part of the garden was gone, replaced by sand and rocks.

"The Japanese rock garden." Jada smiled, then tugged on her dress. It was hotter out here than it had looked. The girl started to tug on the bottom of the dress she was borrowing, but stopped when she saw the dining table on the balcony. Sir Clause was alone, happily munching on the Beef Donburi.

Where was Ciel?

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and Jada lashed out, swiping at her attacker.

"I know Kung Fu! Don't mess with me!" She yelled, but then flushed when a very suprised Ciel blinked at her.

His left cheek was turning pink where Jada had scratched him. He reached up and checked for blood, and let out a small breath when his fingers came back clean.

"Oh, Ciel I am so sorry! Here, let me fix it!" Jada squeaked, but then looked at her empty hands. She didn't have anything to help him.

"How are you going to fix this? It is just a little scratch." Ciel waved her off, but then he grabbed her shoulder again. "Don't wander around my manor by yourself." He ordered, and the way he spoke gripped Jada's heart in a cold fist.

She nodded and looked down. Even though she loved Ciel, he had only just met her and probably wouldn't hesitate to shoot her, if need be. Jada was on thin ice, and she needed to tread carefully.

'Don't anger the head of the house.' Jada's mother's words rang in her ears and she stepped back.

"I apologize, Earl. I won't anymore."

Ciel's eye narrowed as he studied her, his dark blue hair swaying gently in the warm breeze. He then held out his arm to her, satisfied.

"Alright. I suppose you should join us for the remainder of dinner, I'm sure Clause will not mind."

Jada gingerly linked her arm with his, and they cut through the rock garden to the balcony. How long had she wandered around the manor? It hadn't been long, had it?

"Sebastian, bring another chair." Ciel barked at his butler, and sat back down at the head of the table. While Jada stood next to the young Earl, waiting for her chair, Clause waved her over.

"Hello! It's nice to see you again, Miss West. Have you tried this donburi?" He asked, and placed his chopsticks in the bowl with a contented sigh.

"Oh, no, I haven't. I'm sure it's quite good though." Jada giggled, and gratefully sat in the chair Sebastian had brought her.

Ciel watched his two guests with mild interest. He'd known Clause since he was a little boy, and he was a long-time family friend. There wasn't much else to say, but this Jada West girl, on the other hand, was surrounded by questions. She had just appeared in his garden, barely clothed and from America. She wasn't pretty, her waist was too wide, her face was too plain, and her hair was too short and fizzed. She had no family here, besides her possible father.

The Earl sighed. He had a feeling this girl would cause a lot of trouble for him.

It was his butler's voice that pierced through his musings.

"Today's wine was specially chosen to compliment soy sauce. I hope you enjoy it." Meirin was standing next to him, her hands on a food tray. On the food tray was the wine cooler with the bottle of wine. The maid wasn't moving, she just stood there with a little smile on her face.

"Meirin!" Sebastian sighed.

"Y-Yes?"

He got closer and whispered in the ditzy maid's ear, "It's not 'Yes?'. Don't just stand there idly. Pour the wine."

Meirin snapped up to attention and picked the wine bottle up, wobbling over to the table. Her face was red and she was muttering.

Clause was looking over at the rock garden. "I wish they had these in Italy." He sighed, and didn't notice as the maid completely missed the wine glass. The dark, purple liquid started spreading over the table cloth, ruining the crisp, white fabric.

Finny and Bard were freaking out from their spot in the bushes.

"She spilled it!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Ciel was just beginning to panic, when his demon butler acted. In less than a second, the soiled tablecloth was gone, and the polished wood underneath was revealed.

Jada was breathless. It was one thing to see this on TV, but in real life, it was so much better.

Meirin was dragged away by Finny and Bard, and by then Clause had noticed the tablecloth's absence.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" He exclaimed, looking up to his host.

Ciel smirked, "A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had it removed, don't let to worry you."

Jada was still unable to speak, but glared at the demon as he bowed.

"Excuse the interruption. Please continue the meal at your leisure." He left with the dirty tablecloth and a sigh. It was ruined.

"Your butler is quite skillful." Clause complimented, impressed.

"Skillful?" Ciel scoffed. "He is a Phantomhive servant, and as such he should be able to accomplish such things."

"That's so strict!" Clause grinned, "But surely his extraordinary talent isn't because you are so strict, am I correct?"

"Naturally. But I didn't hire him just for his cooking abilities. Even though I still haven't tasted sweets more delicious than Sebastian's." Ciel stared at his warped reflection on his spoon, and passed it between his fingers as he spoke.

"Heh..." Clause burst into laughter. "Ha ha ha! Sweets are important to you, aren't they?"

"I look forward to today's dessert." Was the only reply the Italian man received.

Jada sat in the middle of the table, feeling forgotten by both nobles. She had started to doze off, her eyelids fluttering shut.

"Miss West! Do you like sweets?" Claude asked her.

"Hmm? Ah! Oh, yes, occasionally. I prefer salty things myself."

Ciel frowned, but then shrugged. "Not everyone can like sweets."

Jada tilted her head up and looked at the sky. While they were talking, night had fallen, and the stars had come out.

She gasped at the sky, and leaned back further. Back home, you really couldn't see the stars. It was one of the cons of city life. Out here, though, the stars shined and you could see them all, sparkling together. They swirled together in the most fluent ways and they dazzled as one, with whites, light purples and dark blues blending to make a beautiful night sky.

Ciel and Clause looked at the girl then smiled at each other.

Then Sebastian came out, rolling a food tray.

"The after-dinner dessert is ready!"

* * *

><p>After dessert, Ciel's guest was happily taken back home.<p>

Ciel started to go back into his manor, his butler in tow. Then some movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Jada. She was still out on the balcony, looking at the sky. The brunette was sitting on the steps, a small smile on her face. The soft light of the moon caressed her face, and for a second he could call her pretty. Ciel told his butler to go inside, and headed over to the girl.

"Have you never seen stars before?" Ciel questioned as he stood above her.

She jumped when he spoke, "Ah!" but calmed down when she saw the Earl.

"Ciel. Well, back home you can't see them. I've always wanted to, and now that I can..." The girl trailed off, and just looked back up.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Earl?"

He glanced up, but all he saw was the same night sky he saw every day. Nothing special about it, but something compelled him to agree.

"I suppose." Ciel said, and there was a moment of calmness.

The pair sat in silence, surrounded by the stars.

Sebastian watched the little scene unfold from the manor, and his lips formed a frown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just to be clear, this story will be following the manga but Alois will be in it. How, you wonder? Just wait and see. :3 **

**For all those people who only watched the anime, don't read on if you don't want spoilers. Seriously. Because I don't want a bunch of reviews or PMs about how I ruined the manga for you. There was a warning at the top of the chapter.**

**Sorry it's a little late, tons of drama has been happening with my family, and this is the only story I've updated since Halloween. So consider yourselves lucky, lol. ;) **

**As always, reviews are loved, and make me want to write more!**

**~whovianfangirl**

**11/17/14**


End file.
